The Guard
by antifact050
Summary: first chapter is the intro because i suck at making summary's
1. Introduction

Introduction

I am a respected lieutenant of the Royal Guard. I have been everywhere In Kyrat. I have been in Durgesh Prison for a few months. After that I was assigned to a few KEO mines, mostly I had to punish workers who didn't do the job well. I also have been in the south a few times for spying, scouting and guarding our leader Pagan Min. we always had to call him King Min but I didn't care much about that. But did I like my job? No I didn't. I only did it because I didn't want to die. I hated working for Pagan Min. all those citizen who suffered from that stupid civil war with the Golden Path. You probably wonder who I am.

I am lieutenant Pallav Mishra and I have been working for the Royal Guard for over 5 years now. I am 22 years old and I'm skilled with a sniper and an assault rifle. my favourite sniper is the Z93 but I recently acquired the more powerful version of the Z93 called the AMR, and my favourite assault rifle A52, it maybe not as powerful as the P416 but it still does the job. I am now stationed at the Bhirabata Outpost and until today my live was normal but that will chance soon enough.

I was early in the morning when I woke up. After I did my daily routine I got my gear and weapons and went outside only to encounter Yuma. After seeing her I got in attention quickly and asked: "Commander Yuma it's a pleasure to see you again".

"I wish I could say the same" she said.

"what do you mean" I said with a curious look on my face.

"the rebels have taken over Kings Bridge, I want you and your man always be prepared for an attack on the outpost do you understand?" she said

"Of course commander Yuma I will make sure everybody that everybody is on sharp" you looked at her and she chuckled.

"I hope for you that you will hold the outpost at any cost otherwise I will make sure your life will end sooner than you think" she said as she look with killing eye's to me

"if I go down it will be in a fight to protect the outpost" I said with a straight face.

"that is what I want to hear from you lieutenant'' and with that she left.

After she left one of the heavy flamers said " a few minutes longer and you would have shit you pants lieutenant"

"at least I didn't run away from a Honey badger with a flamethrower in my hand" the rest of the guard laugh at that.

"you know how honey badgers are they don't gi-"he was cut off by me

"give a shit I know but still you could beat him" I said with a chuckle

After that we had breakfast and went to train. I however went on the roof on one of the buildings to look for anything suspicious. I could not have been sent to a better outpost than this. You could look over an entire valley and it was beautiful, I was looking through my sniper and blocked every sound of. The peace and the silence where amazing and I finally came to peace. But to every peace comes an end when one of the royal guard assaulters told me the rebels from the golden path took four outpost in three hours.

"WHAT" I screamed "How is that Possible which outposts did we lost communications with?" I asked him while I climbed down the roof and walked with him to the others.

"We lost communications with KEO Logging camp, Pokhari ghara, Royal Guard Kennels and KEO Gold Storage sir" he said with a worried tone.

" _damn these rebels sure know how to pick their targets_ " I thought

"all right lets show these rebels what we are made of" I said

All of them screamed "yes sir" and went to their positions.

After the quick pep talk I went back on the roof to look for the rebels. It didn't last long before I heard gun fire and saw my men fighting with the golden path rebels. I aimed my sniper to the rebels and fired a couple of rounds in to the bodies of a few golden path fighters. But I also saw that half of my men where dead and the rest of the soon to follow. Just as I was about to call in for reinforcements I got shot in the back by one of the golden path fighters.

I felt the blood coming out of my body as I saw the last of my men die. my eye sight began to weaken, my body strength began to weaken and thought I was finally free. Just before I passed out I heard a female voice "it's time that you redeem your sins" and with that I was gone.

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the intro to the story. Please let me know if you find any spelling errors or other issue's this is my first story after all. I stand open to criticism AS LONG it is said in a nice way. please tell me if you have an idea to improve my writing skills since I am not natively English. So writing in English is a bit difficult. And I have also dyslexia witch doesn't help either. See you in the next one.


	2. The Awakening

The Awakening

My eyes shot open and I saw that I was in the afterlife? Rubbing my eyes got more vision and I saw only the colour white. Looking left and right I saw nothing but white, as I got up saw that I was still in my Royal Guard uniform and both my weapons lay next to me.

"it's seems I'm the only colourful thing around here" I said while laughing a bit at my own joke

"you are not completely right about that" I heard a mysterious voice say

I quickly grabbed my A52 and spun around only to see a creature that I have never seen before. her fur was dark blue, she also had a horn on her head and a pair of wings which was also dark blue. she somehow talked to me with a beautiful female angel voice

"did…did you just talked" I said still pointing my gun at the creature

"yes I did indeed and you don't have to be afraid of me I mean you no harm" she said while smiling at me.

"I am not afraid of you I just shocked that an animal can talk". I said while lowering my gun but I was still on my guard.

"I am NOT an 'animal' I am an alicorn princess". She said with an angry voice

I was totally caught off guard by her sudden outburst. When she talked normal her voice had the sweetest tone on it but now that she was angry her voice changed to someone that was ready to kill you and your family.

"okay now I'm scared. And I didn't mean to offend you ma'am" I said in a worried tone.

I took a few steps back after that outburst and thought " _This better not be one of Yuma her tricks"._

"what are you exactly" I said with a curious look.

She sighed and said "I don't blame you for calling me an animal, you never saw something like me before did you?"

I nodded

"I'm princess Luna, I'm an alicorn pony what means I was given the ability to fly and use magic" her horn began to glow in a dark blue colour and she began to use her wings to hover.

I was in complete aww when I saw her use her wings and used her horn to levitate my weapon to her.

"I'm going crazy aren't I" I said

"why do you think that" she said with a questionable look while coming back down and giving me my weapon back (that surprised me).

"alright Yuma is this supposed to be a joke, I don't know what your plan is by doing this but it isn't funny. You can wake me up now, do you hear me?" I said with a loud voice.

"you don't know what happened to you, do you?" Luna asked me.

"what do you mean" I said

Luna's horn began to glow again and we saw my last memory before I came here. It was Bhirabata Outpost and is saw me and my man fighting the Golden Path and we were losing. I saw myself running to the alarm but before I could push it I got shot in the back and felt down on the ground and 'died' on the spot. Luna's her horn stopped glowing and the memory faded away.

Wait… am I… am I dead? I asked her with a shocked look.

"On your home planet you are indeed dead but on my world you are alive and well" Luna said while smiling at me.

"first off what do you mean with that, and second why did you decide to keep me alive after all the things I have done?" I said in shock.

"the answer to your first question is that I need your help, and the answer to your second question is that you never wanted to do all those things, but you had to do all those things to make sure you were not killed by your 'king'. Luna said.

"Not to sound rude or anything but where do you need help with exactly princess?" I asked

"You will see that soon enough uhm... I'm sorry but I forget to ask what you name is" Luna said.

"my name is Pallav Mishra princess I'm a lieutenant of the Royal Guard" I said to her

"thank you for telling me your name Pallav. As I was saying before, you will see soon enough why we need your help." Luna said.

"we who are we princess?" I asked her

"like I said before you will see that soon enough" she giggled as I gave her an annoying look.

"princess where are we exactly?" I asked her

"we are in your mind. You are currently sleeping in an old castle of me and my elder sister which is located in an ancient forest which is called the Everfree Forest." She told me will we both look in to the void.

"how are you in my mind princess?" I asked her

"see the mark on my flank" Luna said. I looked at her flank and saw on her flank a black spot with a moon on it.

"yeah it an moon so what is that supposed to mean" I asked her.

"That moon is my cutie mark it represent a pony his or her talent. My cutie mark means that I am in control of the night. I can raise and lower the moon when it's time for the moon to come up or to come down. I also can watch in the dreams or the minds of other ponies." she said

I was about to say something when she said " before you ask I only look in other pony their minds when needed." I nodded in relieve

"Princess where is my body exactly I now know it's in an old castle in a forest but where is that forest located." I asked her

"Your body is in a country called Equestria which is inhabit by many creature like Griffons and Zebra's but it's for the most inhabit by four kinds of pony's: Earth ponies, Pegasus ponies, Unicorn ponies and Alicorn ponies although there are only five alicorns in Equestria" Luna said

She told me that Earth ponies have amazing strength to farm the lands and to build buildings. She also told me that Pegasus ponies are really fast and are in control of the weather, (which surprised me) and that Unicorn ponies are really smart due to reading a lot of books and studying magic.

Luna also told me about the other four Alicorns, the first one was her elder sister called princess Celestia and that she controlled the sun, the second one being there niece Princess Cadance who is in control of the crystal empire (Kyra know's where that is) and that she is also referred to the Princess of love. The third one was the daughter of Princess Cadance called Flurry Heart who was born not too long ago. The last one was called Princess Twilight Sparkle who has saved Equestria multiple times with her five friends.

"why are all of you called Princesses princess Luna?" I asked her

"that is because Alicorns are known as royalties." Luna said

"so that's why there are only five Alicorns" I said with a small smile

"you are indeed correct. But it's time for me to leave and for you to wake up." She said

"is it time to lower the moon princess" I asked her

"yes indeed" she said.

She was about to go away when I stopped her.

"Wait where should I go when I wake up" I asked Luna

"Follow the path that leads until you find a cottage, walk past the cottage and you should see a town but don't walk straight in because I don't know what 'they' while do to you. She said as she started to teleport.

"thank you for giving me this second change princess I will help you at any cost" is said with a confident smile. And with that she teleported away and I woke up.

 **A/N** : and there you have another chapter. I will try to do two chapters per weekend. I can only do two per week because I'm busy with my study :/. But don't worry if I have the change to upload in the week it self I will do that. thanks for reading and let me know if there are any spelling errors or if you have an idea to improve the story. See you in the next one.


	3. The Encounter

The Encounter

After Princess Luna was gone I woke up in the castle like she said. I started to walk around and saw that most of the castle was in ruins. Even though it was in ruins it was still a pretty sight. It reminded me of the Sleeping Saints that was also in ruins but it still had many stories to tell. I chuckled at the memory when I was there.

*start memory*

 _It was a early morning in Kyrat. I sat in a car together with King min and Commander Yuma we were on our way too the Sleeping Saints, a holy place were the citizens of Kyrat prayed to the god Banashur and his daughter Kyra. King Min just enforced the law that all religion places are closed for the public. So we were on our way to meet up with the American Paul 'De pleur' Harmon. He was in control of the southern part of south Kyrat. Anyone who was caught praying at the statues or any other place to pray were arrested and brought to the 'City of Pain' to be tortured and brutally murdered. It didn't bother me back then until now. We caught up with 'De pleur'._

" _the bombs are in place Pagan" he said. Only the governors of king min could say Pagan to him._

" _well where are you waiting for blow those fucking statues all ready" King min said annoyed._

" _You and Governor Yuma can blow up those statues it will be my honor" De pleur said._

 _Pagan was surprised by that and Commander Yuma gave him an annoyed look. They both grabbed a detonator and push the button on the same time. There was a loud explosion, a lot of smoke and when the smoke cleared up the statues were gone._

 _Commander Yuma told me told me to make sure everything of value wasn't stolen by the Royal Army. Commander Yuma never trusted the Royal Army they were much less violent and most of the had betrayed King min and joined those stupid rebels of the Golden Path. Luckily the Royal Army admired the Royal Guard so the job was easy._

*end memory*

I walked further through the castle and found the entrance. Before I walked outside I make sure that I had all my equipment ready for use. I had four grenades, both of my weapons, a knife and some ammo. I didn't had much ammo so I had to use my bullets wisely. I began to walk over the bridge and into the forest. I had my A52 ready to use when needed. After a hour walk a saw the cottage Princess Luna talked about. But the cottage was heavily damaged. I quickly runt over to the cottage only to see dead animal body's. I saw body's of small animals, birds heck even the body of a bear. I examined the body's and saw bullet holes in them I look up to the cottage and saw the same bullet holes. _'it seems that I'm not the only one with guns here. Whoever they are the using really old guns'_ I thought.

I walked over to the cottage and broke one of the wooden planks where were bullet holes in. as soon I broke it four little balls fell to the ground. _'just as I thought they are using gunpowder guns they are no match for me'_ I thought while smiling at those bullets.

I walked past the cottage and further down the road I saw a town up a head it was still a mile away but you could see the smoke from the buildings. _'why do I have the feeling that I just traded one civil war for another'_ I thought. but my thoughts where ended by an explosion and gunfire. I looked at the direction where it came from and saw a black cloud coming from a farm just next to the forest. I didn't think twice and started running towards the farm.

As I came to the entrance of the farm which had sigh on it but it was half broken. But I could make 'Sweet Apple Accers' of it, I ran through Sweet Apple Accers and saw were the black smoke was coming from a farm house was lit on fire and most of the trees were broken, burned down or had fallen to the ground. Outside the farm I saw four Earth ponies if I can remember it correctly. When I looked better at the situation I saw that the where held hostage by HUMANS.

They looked like cowboys because they had farmer looking cloths on and some of the had a cowboy had on. Four of them were burning down the rest of the buildings and the other six were hitting the four ponies even the little one. I grabbed my AMR and shot the four that were burning down the rest of the buildings. Sound of the air was filled with four loud bangs.

*Enemy P.O.V*

We had blown up the entrance to the farm and were ready to capture the four pony's who were running the farm. We saw them waiting outside for us. I only smiled and told one of the soldiers to shot a fire arrow at one of the farm buildings. The arrow flow through the window and within a few minutes the hole building was on fire. Those pitiful ponies where caught off guard as we began to fire at them. After a short fight the surrendered no one was wounded during the fight because they were using farm equipment and we were using guns. they surrendered so quick that you couldn't even call it a fight.

"you four burn everything down after you got everything of value we handle these pony's" the leader said

We began to punch and kick the four pony's when we were shocked by four loud bangs. We stopped what we were doing and started looking around and four of our men lying dead on the ground. Each of the had a bullet in its head. A few second later we heard someone screaming in the distance. "You think you're a warrior? You're nothing!"

My P.O.V

After I screamed at the I began to charge at them. When I got close I began to fire my A52 at them. The noticed me and fire back but there bullets missed. After shooting half my clip empty four of them were killed only the leader and a soldier remained. I got to cover when they start to shot at me again they were both behind the same cover. I grabbed my grenade pulled the pin out and threw it to them. I blew up killing the one soldier and wounding the leader, he was too wounded to move so I let him lay there. I walked over to the pony's who were terrified to see me. I grabbed my knife and said:

"don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" I said with a small smile on my face but that changed quickly when I saw the small yellow pony with tears in her eyes.

"here to show you that I'm not going to hurt you I will put my weapons away" I said and grabbed both weapons of my back and put it on the ground.

"now I will use the knife to cut the rope" I said

I was going to do the yellow one first but she was too afraid of me so I started with the old green looking pony, then on then orange looking pony and then they big red looking pony who looked at me with the look of 'I'm going to punch to dust'. After I cut their rope I put knife in front of the orange one and said to her: "here use this to cut the rope of the little one"

After she cute the rope of the yellow one she put the knife back to the ground and I grabbed it and put it back in its holster. The orange one was going to say something but before she could. I got punched hard against my head and got knock out.

 **A/N** : here have another update to the story. Tell me if you found spelling errors or if you have an idea how to improve the story. See you guys in the next one

 **Disclaimer:** the Far Cry games are owned by Ubisoft and My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro entertainment and Lauren Faust.


	4. Imprisoned and Answers

Imprisoned and Answers

I woke up with a giant headache and boy it didn't feel good. My hands and feet were tied up and my equipment were gone. I looked around and saw that I was in a prison cell and that the cell wasn't very big. I looked through the prison cell door and saw all kinds of ponies working on all kinds of things. I couldn't see what they were working on due to me being tied up. It was then that one of the guards that were guarding me noticed that I was awake. He came up to the cell door and said: "so you are finally awake, pity I had hoped you never woke up" he said in disappointment.

I didn't say anything and only looked at him. He spoke to the other guard and said: "keep an eye on him I will get the boss. And with that he walked away.

I don't know who the boss is but please for the love of Kyra can he/she hurry up it is been half a hour since the guard left. Just as I was about to say something to the guard who was still standing at the cell door I heard him welcoming the other guard back.

"how did it go?" the second guard asked.

"she is grumpy as always" the first guard said.

"but she did told me to bring the prisoner to her" he said while opening the door.

The first guard walked in and began to cut the rope on my legs but keeping the rope on my arms. Since he came in to the cell I saw that he was a white unicorn with a blue mane and tail, he had gold looking armor on his back and a golden helmet his cutie mark was a shield with a star in it and above the shield where three small stars.

After cutting the rope on my legs he told me to stand up he used his magic to keep my arms in place so that I couldn't run away.

"move" he told me in a bossy tone.

I did what he told me and began to walk out of the cell. This time I could see the other pony clearly he was a orange Pegasus with also a blue mane and tail his cutie mark was a shield with a lightning bolt in it. He also had a golden helmet and golden armor on his back.

The white one told me to go to the stairs that lead up to a giant door. As we were walking I looked around the place and it was breathtaking. They entire place was made of crystals even the floor was made out of crystals. I then looked at all the ponies that were training, working or sleeping. Most of them were exhausted of all the working and training but they kept on going. That was the moment I finally spoke.

"why are you all so exhausted?'I asked to one of the guards but kept on looking forward.

"have you been hit so hard on your head that you don't why we are exhausted?" the white one said in an angry tone.

"if I knew I wouldn't have asked." I said which was a big mistake because I was pushed down to the ground.

"guess I deserved that" I said coming back up which was hard due to my hand being tied up and being controlled by magic.

"you kind deserve much worse things than this" he said still being angry.

"you may not believe this but I'm not from this world one of your princesses can confirm that" I said while we began to walk again

"you really think that we are that stupid?" the orange one asked.

"nope but it is the truth." I said

We finally arrived at the top of the staircase and I now know why It toke the white on so long to comeback. The staircase was extremely long it took us five minutes to get up the stairs. the white unicorn told me and the orange on to stay at the door as he walked in. a few minutes later the unicorn told us to come in and what I saw next was making me sad and angry . We walked in a hallway with on the walls missing posters and tributes to those who had fallen.

"what happed in this land? Is asked the white pony

"are you still holding that act?" the orange pony asked back but I didn't answer that question.

"since you still holding up that act I will play along for now. We have been at war for the past two years with the monsters that call themselves humans. We lived together for many years but one day they kidnapped our beloved princesses and took control over our capitol 'Canterlot'. After me and my wife heard that we demanded that they gave back the city and the princesses but that didn't turn out that well." As he said that we got close to an another big door.

"long story short my wife and daughter got captured and I was serious injured for weeks." He said

"sorry to hear that" I said.

"I don't need your sorry" he said angry.

He and the other on pushed the door open and saw a giant table and six big chair next to the table, Next to one of the chairs was a smaller chair. All of them were empty except for two chairs. One had a cloud on it with a blue/yellow/red lightning bolt coming out of it, and the other one had three red apples on it. I recognized one of the ponies sitting on the chairs as the orange one from the farm. She had a blond mane and tail and had an old cowboy hat on her head, her cutie mark were the same red apples as the one's on the chair. The other one was cyan blue Pegasus and had a rainbow colored tail and mane, and her cutie mark was the same as the one on the chair.

They both had a few bruised and cuts on the body but other than that they looked good.

"Commander we have the prisoner for you." The white unicorn said.

"Thank you Shining Armor for bring him here. You may leave now." The blue Pegasus said.

Both Shining Armor and the Orange Pegasus left the room and it was only me, the rainbow one and the orange Earth pony.

"soooo what happens now."I asked.

"we are going to do it like this: we ask the questions and you answer them and then we decide what is going to happen to you, got that?" She said with a serious tone.

"I understand" I said

"good. First question: why the hay did you kill you own people?" she said while hovering close to me

"because I don't know these people, we may look the same but we are different on many aspects." I said with a straight face.

"what the hay is that supposed to mean." The orange one said.

"to be honest I'm from another world." I replied.

"yeah right if we are going to believe that, right AJ." The rainbow one asked to the orange pony name AJ. AJ only nodded.

"here are some facts so you can believe I'm from another world, Fact 1: my fighting style is much different from the humans here because I come with a plan and tactics when I going to fight. When they attacked the barn I could see the were reckless about everything they did. Fact 2: my clothing and weaponry is much different from the humans here because one the humans look like 'cowboy's' and have flintlock guns and revolvers. I on the other hand have clothing that can protect me from incoming bullets and the two weapons can keep firing until they are empty." I said to them and they looked surprised at me.

"And how is that supposed to mean that you're from another world. And these weapons how are they so much better the one's the other humans are using." The rainbow one asked.

"let me introduce myself to you. I am lieutenant Pallav Mishra from the Royal Guard who serve his royal highness Pagan Min. these weapons I use are from my world. Let me describe them to you. First off the A52: the A52 is an machine gun know as an assault rifle, it's Israel's answer to the AK47, this rifle delivers a heavy punch best served in short bursts thanks to its even heavier recoil. The second one is a sniper rifle called the AMR which is the upgraded version of the Z96. This bolt action, high-powered .50 caliber rifle has the punch to penetrate through walls and put down any large target. But upgraded its get an enhanced optics, extended mags and explosive rounds to make this the ultimate long range weapon." I said to them and by the look on their face they were confused as hell.

"what in tarnation is Pallav for a name and who is this Pagan Min fella?" AJ asked confused.

"pallav is a very common name in my country and Pagan Min is nothing more than a dictator who does everything in his power to make the life of all the citizens miserable." I told them.

"alright we may believe you but that doesn't mean we like you" the rainbow one said

"I can live with that but who are you exactly and were am I" I asked them.

"I'm Rainbow dash the leader of the rebellion and that is Applejack my right hoof" Rainbow Dash said.

"howdy Pallav I want to thank ya for saving me and ma family back at the farm. She said.

"no problem Applejack I would do it again, but I have still have no idea where I am.

"you are in our friends castle in Ponyville Equestria." Rainbow dash said.

"who is this friend of yours? I asked

"her name is Twilight Sparkle." Rainbow Dash said.

"wait I have heard her name before Princess Luna told me about her" I told them

"You heard the voice of princess Luna that's not possible she has been captured when Canterlot was taken."

"well she did save me from death on my own world" I told Rainbow Dash

"WHAT!" they both shouted.

"yeah I got killed by the rebels on my world and she toke me to an ancient castle in a spooky forest and told me that she and the others need my help" I told them

"but how she is captured she probably can't even use magic right now" rainbow said in an angry and worried tone.

"now hold on Rainbow, the princess is an Alicorn after all so who know what she can do." Applejack told Rainbow.

"I know but it still doesn't make sense." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow Dash, You may not trust me but I am offering my help I will do everything you ask me to do. The princes send me here to redeem my sins I committed." I said

"what do you mean with 'redeem my sins'?" Rainbow asked.

"when we know each other better I will tell you but for know I will keep it a secret." I told them

"so you will do everything we tell you to do?" They asked me.

"indeed I want to prove that I'm on your side" I told them

"very well then we have something that we want you to do." Rainbow told me.

 **A/N:** Cliffhanger for the next chapter :3. Tell me if you found spelling errors or if you have an idea how to improve the story. See you guys in the next one.

 **Disclaimer:** the Far Cry games are owned by Ubisoft and My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro entertainment and Lauren Faust.


End file.
